The present invention broadly relates to means for maximizing utilization of space and organizing information.
The organization of information in the home, particularly as it relates to bill paying, the collection of tax information, the tracking of important dates, and the like is frequently rather haphazard and not centralized or coordinated in any particularly efficient manner, often resulting in lost information, missed dates, and the like.
In addition, the problem of proper information organization is frequently increased by the lack of readily accessible storage space in conjunction with facilities for both making the information readily available and providing means for acting on the information. The problem is particularly acute when space is limited such as in mobile homes and the like.